


What He Doesn't Know

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Harley Keener as Iron Lad, Hurt Harley Keener, Identity Reveal, M/M, Protective Peter Parker, Secret Identity, Tony Stark Can't Keep A Secret, harley keener just wants to be the hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: 5 times Peter almost finds out that Harley is Iron Lad and the 1 time he does.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	What He Doesn't Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [censored](https://archiveofourown.org/users/censored/gifts).



> Happy birthday to someone who is amazing!

1

Harley was working on the IronLad suit. He had been testing it out and actually going out on missions but Peter didn’t know that. He was thinking of telling his boyfriend but Peter had once mentioned how he felt about Harley being a superhero. So to Peter Parker, IronLad was Nathanial Richards. Harley was so focused on the suit that he didn’t hear Peter stumble into the lab until he was right behind him.

“What are you doing?” Peter asked, looking at the IronLad suit. Harley tried to think up what to say so Peter wouldn’t be suspicious of him. 

“I was helping Nate with his upgrades,” Harley said. Peter nodded as he looked over the plans to improve the suit.

“I didn’t know Mr. Stark had you working on Avengers tech or I would have seen if you could help me with mine,” Peter said with a smile. 

“I actually just work on the suits but I am sure if Nate and Tony give me some time that we can have a work session,” Harley said. 

“Can you take a break on the upgrades so we can go out with some friends?” Peter said. “Betty and Ned were asking us to join them for a movie and I don’t want to be their third wheel, but I also want to see that movie. I heard they included the map song in it.” 

“Fine, but I have to work on the suit tomorrow for Nate,” Harley said. 

“That is perfectly fine,” Peter said. “I can work on the upgrades for the Spider-Man suit.” 

“That sounds like a wonderful plan,” Harley said as he pulled Peter into a kiss. Peter smiled at his boyfriend.

“We are going to be late for the movie,” Peter reminded Harley. Harley mumbled about stupid movies as he moved away from his station. Peter smiled as he talked about his web formula. 

2

Tony was the worst at secrets. Besides telling the world he was Iron Man, he had left the map where he hid Harley and Peter’s present out in the open before and was surprised when Pepper yelled at him. Harley knew not to let Tony in on in secrets but this one he couldn’t keep away from his mentor. Tony know had to keep the secret about Harley being IronLad and he was having trouble keeping it quiet from Peter. Peter was out patrolling and Harley wanted to be out but he had plans with Peter and he rather not explain and injuries that he could possibly get from patrols. Harley was waiting for Peter as he heard his phone go off. Tony looked at Harley as Harley picked up his phone.

“Hey,” Harley said.

“Hey, Princess,” Peter said.

“Where are you?” Harley asked.

“On my way back. Tell Tony not to worry about me,” Peter said. 

“Peter said not to worry about him,” Harley said.

“I worry about both of you when you guys are out,” Tony said. Peter seemed to go quiet. 

“What did Tony mean?” Peter asked. Harley looked at Tony annoyed.

“He meant he is worried whenever we leave the tower at all,” Harley said. “You know how Tony is. He likes to think he is a cool parent but he is the one that would wrap his kids in bubble wrap.” 

“Oh,” Peter said. “I’ll be there in a bit. I got to take care of something.” 

“Alright talk to you when you get here,” Harley said. Harley looked at Tony annoyed.

“You almost gave it away,” Harley said.

“Would that have been bad?” Tony asked Harley. Harley knew it wouldn’t have been bad but he didn’t want Peter to know. Peter was already worried about him enough without mentioning that he was IronLad to his boyfriend. Peter swung into the balcony and walked past Tony and Harley.

“Do you think…” Harley asked. Tony seemed worried. Harley went to find Peter. Peter was in jeans by the time he reached his room.

“Are you okay?” Harley asked Peter. 

“Yeah, patrol was just rough,” Peter said. For the first time, Harley noticed the tears. He went over and pulled Peter into a hug.

“What happened?” Harley asked.

“I couldn’t stop this woman from getting shot and it reminded me about Ben. It’s why I went quiet with you both on the phone,” Peter said. 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Harley said.

“If I was just a little faster,” Peter said. Harley looked at Peter.

“Don’t blame yourself,” Harley said. Peter nodded as Harley held his boyfriend close. 

“Thank you for not being a superhero,” Peter said. Harley felt guilty but at that moment he couldn’t correct his boyfriend on the matter. It was better than Peter didn’t know. He didn’t need him worrying about him. 

3

Harley had gotten hurt during his patrol. Tony had rushed him to MedBay as soon as he was out of the suit. Harley was resting when Peter ran in looking Harley over as if he was dying. He looked at his boyfriend and waited for something.

“Well, what happened?” Peter asked. “Tony said you were in MedBay but he never told me what happened.” 

“I accidentally got hurt well training with Steve. You know Tony wants me to be able to hold myself in a fight,” Harley said. 

“Maybe I should take over your training so you don’t get hurt again. I would hate for you to have to be on bed rest because of a few bruises,” Peter said looking Harley over again.

“Tony said no because you would go too easy on me and he wants me to learn something from training with the others. I would rather train with you. Steve is a jerk and Nat thinks I am you half the time. Sam is the only one who goes easy on me,” Harley said.

“Oh my poor boyfriend getting beat up by an old man, an ex-assassin, and a veteran,” Peter said. Harley rolled his eyes but smiled at Peter. Peter looked at him with a grin. “At least you weren’t patrolling. It’s been worse lately. Sinister Six has been after me and they keep going after Nate. I’m surprised he isn’t in here.” Harley nodded as his boyfriend talked about the last patrol he went on and how this nice lady had given him this map on Brooklyn that he ended up giving to Steve because it was Brooklyn in the 40s. Harley just smiled as he watched him talk about his day and the people he helped. 

4

Harley had just got back from patrol. He got out of the suit and put it up when Peter walked into the lab. Harley looked surprised to see him. 

“Hey, have you seen Nate?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, he just left. I was actually about to pull out his suit and do a damage report,” Harley said. 

“Oh cool. Maybe I can check out my suit while you are working on his,” Peter said with a smile. Harley pulled out the suit and looked at it as Peter worked on the spider-man suit. Tony came in about to ask why Harley didn’t go to MedBay as he told him when he saw the two. Tony rolled his eyes as he went over to the two.

“I need to borrow Harley for a bit,” Tony said. 

“Want me to put up the suit?” Harley asked.

“Yes,” Tony said. Harley did so as Peter continued to work. Harley had been pulled out of the lab by Tony multiple times so it wasn’t much of a surprise that Tony needed the other boy. Harley and Tony walked in silence until they were closer to MedBay. He saw someone lost as they were walking by. Maybe Tony could install maps for the employees for each floor so they didn’t get lost. 

“You know you are going to have to tell him,” Tony said. 

“I know,” Harley said as Tony left him to be checked over by Helen who just said he had a few bruises from today. Nothing that Peter would notice. Harley went to find his boyfriend so they could have a movie night figuring they both needed it after the week they had. 

5

Harley had it all planned out on how he was going to tell Peter about his secret identity. He was going to take his boyfriend out to a beautiful dinner, one that he was recommended by Tony who he knew got the recommendation from the back of a map. He was going to spoil Peter so Peter felt like he was the best person and then he would drop the news on him. They were in the lobby when Harley saw Peter. Peter was drop-dead gorgeous in the suit he was wearing and all thoughts about his other identity were gone.

“You look amazing tonight,” Harley said.

“You look better than I do,” Peter said. Harley smiled at his boyfriend as he led him to his car. When they were at the restaurant, Harley thought about telling Peter again and he figured now was better than later.

“Peter, I got to tell you something,” Harley said. Peter nodded but before Harley could talk Peter’s phone buzzed and looked at it and cursed.

“I hate to do this, but New York is in danger from Sinister Six again,” Peter said. Harley nodded as Peter kissed him on the forehead before he ran out. He looked at the waiter who looked at him confused. 

“Work,” Harley said. “I just got a call myself. Please give someone else this table. I feel bad now.” The man nodded as Harley ran out and suited up to help Peter. He couldn’t believe he failed at telling Peter about his other identity. 

+1

Peter had just landed on the roof. He was exhausted and just wanted to find Harley and snuggle up to his boyfriend. He heard repulsors and hid. He knew Nate was private but he kinda wanted to meet the boy who had saved his life. The suit retracted as Peter saw his boyfriend. Harley pulled out his phone and was calling someone. 

“Hey Tony,” Harley said. 

‘Hey kid, I heard that date didn’t go as planned,’ Tony said. Peter thought back to the night before everything was ruined. Was Harley going to tell him?

“I didn’t end up telling him. We had to deal with Sinister Six again and the whole time I was worried he would freak out if he knew it was me. Maybe I shouldn’t tell him,” Harley said. 

‘Would you rather he find out or you tell him?’ Tony asked. Harley sighed.

“I rather tell him but at this rate, he will find out on his own,” Harley said. Peter felt bad now. He moved out of the shadows having the IronSpider suit retract. 

‘Then why not just tell him,’ Tony said.

“So we need to talk?” Peter said. Harley jumped before he turned and saw Peter. Peter who looked hurt. His boyfriend. 

“Tony I got to go,” Harley said before he hung up. “How long have you been standing there?” 

“Long enough to see you land,” Peter said. 

“I was going to tell you,” Harley said. Peter looked at him. Harley could see the tears and how much Peter was shaking.

“Why didn’t you?” Peter asked as calmly as he could.

“I tried,” Harley said.

“No, you obviously didn’t. You should have told me when you started,” Peter said. 

“You didn’t like the idea of me being a hero though,” Harley said. Peter realized he was right. He had said as much multiple times. “I want to prove to you that I could handle this.”

“Kiss me,” Peter said. 

“Excuse me?” Harley said as he looked at his boyfriend.

“I said kiss me,” Peter said. Harley didn’t know what to do so Peter moved over to kiss him. He held Harley close as he kissed his boyfriend. When they finally pulled away, Harley looked at Peter waiting for an explanation.

“I am mad, but I understand why you didn’t tell me,” Peter said. “I know I can be overprotective sometimes and I need to work on that.” Harley nodded thinking of all the times Peter had freaked out when Harley was in MedBay. 

“Does that mean we can patrol together?” Harley asked.

“Of course, now let’s go inside and watch Star Wars,” Peter said. Harley was about to tell him not Star Wars when Peter gave him a stare.

“Fine as long as you cuddle up to me the entire time,” Harley said. Later Tony found them both on the couch asleep in each other's arms. Tony rolled his eyes as he left them alone not wanting to try to move the two boys back to their room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Parkner Pals: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
